zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Invader ZIM Wiki:User Tips and General Guidelines
Here are some tips and guidelines on how to (and not to) help and maintain the Invader ZIM Wiki. Tips in the first section are ways to become an active, friendly and productive user on the wiki, and what to and not to do. In the second section are rules that are enforced onto all users on the wiki. Breaking any of them could warrant a temporary or in rare cases permanent ban from the Invader ZIM Wiki. Tips Do * Fix spelling errors. * Add factual information. * Cite sources for information not found in the cartoon itself. * Upload high-quality images. * Tell your friends about the wiki. * Edit the wiki frequently. * Keep pages clean. * Help out new members. * Keep up with Invader ZIM news if any. Don't * Add speculative information to pages. * Vandalize pages. * Upload rule 34 of Invader ZIM characters. * Be a jerk to other members. * Add spam to the wiki. * Make articles for non-canon material. * Add any fan art to article pages. You are permitted to upload them as long as they are appropriate, but the only place you are allowed to add them is in your own user page, blogs, or the discuss section. * Add fake Invader OCs to the wiki as articles. This wiki is purely for official Invader ZIM content. You are permitted to add them to your own user pages only or if you want to visit a wiki where ZIM OCs are welcomed as articles, visit Invader Club Wiki, an affiliate of ours. Image policy for comic series If you choose to upload a image from the comic series, make sure you do not upload an entire page (unless it is an exception like one giant panel). Digitally blank out any heavy or plot-context dialogue to prevent spoilers for readers. Images in jpg and png are welcomed, as long as they are in acceptable quality and not screenshots from print editions. If possible, make sure they only include the particular image of the panel you want and not neighboring ones. Single panels are recommended. Actions that could warrant Administrative bans This section is our policy on what could warrant an action from an administrator on the wiki. All users are advised to adhere to these rules or face consequences for breaking them. * If you are under the age of 13, you SHOULD NOT have an account on FANDOM. This is a site-wide policy and if discovered you are under aged, we will report it to the FANDOM staff and let them handle it from there. * Vandalism could result in a week long ban if done once to up to 3-6 weeks if repeated. If done a third time, the user would be infinitely banned. * Scamming could result in a 2 week to 6 month ban depending on severity. If done multiple times after that, the user would be infinitely banned. * Sockpuppet accounts will automatically be infinitely banned and so would the host's main account if discovered by our administrators. * Harassing other users or bullying them because of their sexuality, gender identity, race, religion, ect. will not be tolerated and will result in a 3 week ban. If done again, the user would be infinitely banned. * Threatening or provoking an admin will result in a one year ban and would repeat if attempted by the same user. Anything beyond constructive criticism is classified under this rule. * Inappropriate images or videos added to the wiki will be removed once uncovered and will result in a warning for the user. If attempted again, the user would be banned for up to 3-6 months.